Where I belong
by Valtjuh
Summary: Tristan got sick of his life in Hartford so he goes back to the place where he belongs. Or so he thinks. What will happen on the way of his journey? Pairing: Tristan/Rory.
1. Chapter 1

...Where I belong...

Chapter One

Okay he was a player but he wasn't as bad as he told to be it was actually quite simple;

His father hated him and his mother was dead through an accident.

If you think about it only his grand-father loved him, if he just could escape from here. Go somewhere he finally could fell free.

He was just so sick of pretending; being the player that he was, get all the girls attentions. He just didn't enjoy it anymore. Then he knew what he had to do, so he wrote a letter to his dad and her. Explaining everything what was going on…and why he did that to get her attention.

He drove in the morning for one last time to Chilton.

To put the letter in her locker hoping that she would read it and didn't burn it. When he saw her coming from a class he waited, and he saw how she hold the letter, she looked around her but she saw only people who to busy with themselves so she opened it and that was the moment for him to go away, one last look at her and he walked away.

Through the doors then he turned around one last look at Chilton, the last words; "Goodbye my sweet Mary, I hope your happy" and he stepped in his car and drove away.

He was going to L.A…he knew some people to help him to get back in street-races. That was what he loved; he loved it more then anything. And he was good at it. He knew it but other knew it too.

He had the cars in LA… Those cars were two Lamborghini's; Murcielagoand Diablo, a Honda CRX and a BMW 325Ci Coupe. And of course he had some cars in Hartford but not only in Hartford and LA in California had he also cars.

The other cars are; Mitsubishi CVO, Mitsubishi Eclipse Spider, Mitsubishi Lancer, Dodge Ram, Koeningsegg'CC, Toyota Supra, Honda S2000 Honda S2000 Honda S2000, Nissan Skyline GTR.

He had so many through races when he rode for owner papers.

Together with Brian O'Conner he was one of the best. Then you had Suki she was good. One of the best from the girls. Of course he had a reputation when he raced but when he got shot, he landed in the hospital he dropped out from it and his dad made him come to Hartford to go to school so that's why he landed at Chilton nobody knew that he was a freaking racer and a damn good one. When he was at Chilton only one person knew at that was Brandon. They raced some times when there were parties but they didn't know off his reputation in La. Of course he had a good one in Chilton but he never felled free. His reputation as a player wasn't even true and when you knew him, really, really knew him. You know it wasn't so. He is and wasn't a player. The girls that he made out with were girls who played like Summer she was a total slut. She played one of his mates in La. The one she had played was his best friend. So he promised himself the day that he met her again that she was the one who got played. It was actually pay-back but hell nobody knew that.

If they did well he didn't know what than was gonna happen.

Right now he was sitting in his car on his way to California to pick up his cars then he would go to La. He called Brian telling he was on his way to go back. Back to his life.

Brian said he was going to help him to get his car so they were gonna meet in 15 minutes on the bridge…

15 minutes later…

A car pulled up next to him. And he got out.

"Hey TJ, what up?" his friend Brian said

"Hey Conner, Thanks man for coming, I'm good you?" TJ or Tristan replied

"Anytime…also good…so what's the plan?" Brian said.

"Well I wanted to get my other cars out of California and drive to La." TJ said

"Sounds like a plan to me but have you got other drivers?" Brian replied.

"No that's why I called you…if you help me." TJ said

"Kay…I can call some people but I need to know how many are there?" Brian replied.

"...Err eight cars so we need 8 people who we can trust!" TJ said.

"Okay let's imagine; we drive with one car so we need 6 more people those are; Suki, Tej, Rome, Jimmy, Mia and Dominic. How that sounds?" Brian said

"Sounds good let's do it! We call them now" TJ replied.

"All right..." Brian said.

5 minutes later…they were busy with calling them had 4 people who would do it now the 2 others…

9 minutes later…Mia and Dom were also in…so now it was just time to drive.

"OK, we can go…we meet them by the cars." Brian said when they were walking towards the cars.

"So with which car are we going?" TJ questioned.

"With yours" Brian said "My brother is going to pick up my car…"

"Al right." TJ said.

20 minutes later…

The 2 were heading toward California…only the radio was heard…when Brian spoke up...

"So what's the real reason you're here?" Brian questioned.

"…I…err…I got sick how my life was in Hartford it was so fake…oh I've met by the way Summer what a total slut so I played her little pay-back time for her…my mother died so I was alone with my father…we hate each other so yah...Here I am" TJ said while driving.

"It took you long enough and about Summer? Thanks…too bad about your parents…and good to have you back it wasn't the same without you" Brian replied

"It's good to be back actually." TJ replied.

Then there was again silence but this it wasn't awkward as before.


	2. Chapter 2

..Where I belong..

..Chapter 2..

They were approximately let's say about 2 hours on the road to California. They were talking like the old times…

"So how is life here?" questioned TJ

"Good, It's too bad you missed all the racing we won almost every race. But I must say it was different without you very different" replied Brian

"That's good, so you've become better? I still can beat you right?" TJ said

"I've become better but...I blow a few times my motor when I was driving on the road so..." Brian said.

TJ laughed he couldn't believe that his friend actually blow up his motor in his own freaking car.

"You're sometimes an idiot, you know that right?" TJ said when he was done laughing.

"SO I've been told" Brian replied and it earned another chuckle from TJ.

15 minutes later they arrived in California…They had stopped near a tank station

"So what is your planning?" Brian asked

"I need a cigarette and a drink first than to the garage to pick up my cars if we call the others we can ask if they want a drink!" TJ replied while switching places in the car.

"K let's go than" Brian said.

A half hour later they reached the bar. Tristan quickly got out the car and stretched his legs while Brian shut off the engine. Then he stepped also out of the car.

Together they walked into the bar. When the bartender looked up he smiled, a sign of recognition.

"Hey Brian it becomes time that you showed up. TJ it's been awhile since you been here."

And the bartender gave the 2 guys a man handshake.

"So what do you guys want?" he asked.

"Just the usual" They said in unison. "Where were you TJ? That you have to leave this town?" the bartender asked.

"Well I was in La so…." TJ (Tristan) said. They talked for awhile.

"Look who's here after 2 years isn't it Dugrey himself." one of the guys said

"Shut it, Rome" Tristan said glaring. Rome put his hands in the air as defeated. Then TJ walked over to the girls and gave them a hug and a kiss on the cheek. And he gave the guys, and gave them a (hand) box.

"Ok let's go to business I need you guys for bring my other cars to La." Tristan said and he continued "because I'm going to stay in La, I got sick of Hartford."

He looked at the others and then Mia spoke up; "Al right we do it! But which cars do you have here?"

"I have the Mitsubishi CVO, Mitsubishi Eclipse Spider, Mitsubishi Lancer, Dodge Ram, Koeningsegg'CC, Toyota Supra, Honda's S2000, and Nissan Skyline GTR here so…" TJ replied.

They made a plan how they would do it.

40 minutes later…were they heading towards La. Tristan felt good when he drove he was glad that he made this decision. But still he had a weird feeling in his stomach but he thought that it was his hunger.

(Back in Chilton)

Rory was sitting in her class taking notes but she couldn't concentrate because of the letter. _It's just Tristan, you know Evil Tristan, Spawn of Satan Tristan, the guy who called her Mary that Tristan. But she couldn't help but wondering if he was alright and where he was. _

She pulled out of her blazer the letter and read it for the ten thousand times this morning. She wanted to call him but she couldn't. She sighed and knew it was going to be a long day.

(Back in California-LA)

TJ was flipping to the radio channels when he heard Hoobastank - the Reason

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

Then suddenly his mind wandered to Rory the girl who didn't fall for his charms and his money this girl was so different that was what intruded him.

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

But she was also the girl who claimed to hate him that was what hurt him the most. That was exactly the reason why he left Hartford. To get back to LA; his home.

_  
I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear  
_

He was sorry for what he had done. He regretted the first meeting. Why couldn't he just be him self around her. Every time that he saw her, he got nervous and didn't know what to do so he was a jerk. That was he regretting the most.

_  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You x4 _

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

He wanted to call her and tell he was alright and where he was but he couldn't because then he couldn't get over the past and move on with his life.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_

_The song ended and he put the radio off._

Brian glanced from the road to Tristan who drove next to him and he saw that Tristan had grabbed the wheel tight that his knuckles were white and he had a frown and a sad look on his face…Now he definitely wanted to find out what was his real reason to come back to LA.

TBC…

Next; the First Day Back

The Break Down


	3. Chapter 3

…Where I belong …

Chapter 3

'Welcome to LA.' The sign read. Tristan sighed was this really what he really wanted? Then something came on his mind and he knew that this was the best thing so he drove to the garage. Along with his real friends.

(The garage)

He drove in the building. He killed the engine, put his trademark smirk on and stepped out of the car. He saw the other entering the building also. And they stepped out of the cars.

"Thanks guys" Tristan said.

"Don't mention it" Brian said.

"So…do you guys want a drink" Tristan asked.

"Hell yeah I'm thirsty" Rome said and the others laughed. Rome has a very large appetite so he eats a lot and drinking is defiantly not a problem.

Tristan and the others walked to the kitchen. They grabbed a drink and they sat down on the couch….

They were now sitting on the couch drinking when Rome asked.

"What made you decide to come to LA?" Tristan went silent and then spoke up "Stuff happened I don't want to talk about it".

"Alright, I find out watch me" Dom said joking. And they laughed…Then his mobile went off and when he pulled his cell out of his pocket and it read; 'unknown'. So he picked up

"Hello?" Tristan said

"…."

"Hello?" Tristan said again

"Tristan, it's me, Rory" she somehow managed to say. Tristan sat in shock.

"Why are you calling?" he asked

"I-I just wanted to know how you were doing but if you don't want to talk to me I understand, I mean I really wasn't nice to you either so I totally understand but I-" he cut her off

"It's okay I'm just surprised and I-I'm sorry for what I did to you." Tristan said.

"Can I ask you something?" Rory (or Mary) said.

"You just did, just kidding Mary, what is your question?" he replied

"Where are you? And why did you leave?" he sighed, knew this was coming but he didn't assume it would be this fast.

So he answered with "Look I can't tell you right now alright, why I left is in the letter. I'll explain it to you I promise just not right now"

After a few minutes of silence she said;

"Okay, I've got to go my mum wants to meet me so…I guess I hear from you right? Oh Tristan when you decide to come back or anything don't be a complete stranger with me alright? And another thing I miss you sort of" he chuckled and he swore that he heard her laugh to…

"Bye Mare, miss you" he said then he hung up. He sighed then looked up and saw his friends with eyes bugged out and with their jaws wide open so he said

"You might want to close your mouths" and they closed their mouths.

"Ok TJ spill" Brian said, he had seen that look on his face when he talked to the girl. In his eyes you could see pain, anger but what shocked him the most was love.

"There's nothing to tell" He said casually.

"Don't you dare lie to me T" Mia said, Mia was also a person who knew him, the real him. She didn't judge him. And he didn't judge her.

"Look, it's just a girl from back there alright?" He said getting upset he didn't want to talk about her it was a subject he rather avoided then talked about it.

"Just a girl?" Brian asked, raising one eyebrow. "You lie as shit man"

"Whatever, I'm gonna take a drive, don't wait for me" Tristan said, grabbed his keys and walked out the door. He walked over to his Skyline, got in and he started the engine and drove away.

(Inside)

"Well that was interesting" Suki said

"Very interesting" Rome said.

"So are you gonna tell what that was about" Dom asked, directing the question to Brian

"I don't know man, I only know that is has to be something to do with her that he's back, It's not only his parents…" He said. The others nodded

"I'll go talk to him tomorrow maybe he will open up to me" Mia said.

"So when is there another race?" Rome asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Tomorrow in the night" Jimmy said for the first time, since they got here.

"Okay let's see of he still got it" Dom said

"Don't need the worry about that" Brian said "He still got it"

"Let's go to bed, it's gonna be a long day tomorrow." Suki said.

The others nodded and they walked upstairs.

000

It was three in the morning when Tristan walked in. He walked over to the couch and fell asleep.

_Tristan was at the race when he saw her; he walked towards her but she backed away and vanished. _

_Tristan got in his car because he still got a race to do and when he saw her again so. He felt the adrenalin in his nerves and he stepped on the pedal…he sped forwards he tried again to get closer but he failed…he couldn't reach her anymore…_

Tristan woke up in sweat he looked around and realized it was all a dream. He sighed. After half an hour he realized that he couldn't sleep anymore. He got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. He grabbed some milk.

Three hours later…

Tristan was deep in thought when Mia came down.

"Tristan" Mia called. "TRISTAN!" she said louder this time, it didn't work. "Tristan Janlan Dugrey" she yelled.

"Huh, what?" he said snapping out of his thoughts. "Deep in thought huh?" Mia said.

"Yeah sorry" Tristan replied sheepishly.

"What going on Tris?" she asked

"Nothing"

"Come on I know there's something bothering you…what on your mind? Come on you know, you can trust me don't you?" Mia said taking his hand and gave a squeeze

"I know, I know" He sighed; he decided to tell at least Mia. '_Here it goes_' he thought.

"That girl who called last night that was Rory Gilmore, I called her Mary, she was natural, no make-up not anything, she intrigued me, really Mia she is beautiful, but she didn't like me, not at all, she even said she hated me" he let out a bitter, sarcastic laugh "I knew she had a strong dislike but that…That was just harsh…that's why I came here that time. Anyway. When I got back in Hartford, I slowly become friends with her and well the more time we spend together how deeper I was falling in love with her. She changed me, she wanted to make me a better person but when stuff happened I wanted to go away to go back to how my life was. I write her a letter explaining everything, why I put this whole player mask up, it wasn't me I knew that and so here I am"

"A lot happened to you" Mia said, while taking everything was he had told her.

"You could say that" he replied nodding…


	4. AN

A/N

I know, I know. It's not a chapter.

I'm sorry for putting my story on hiatus for so long. I've got really busy with school and to be honest I finally got some inspiration to continue my story so… stay tuned.

And I hope the next chapter will be in the next two weeks.

_Hugs and kisses Valtjuh_


End file.
